Trust Yourself
by Nath Bittencourt
Summary: A vida pode deixar profundas feridas em certas pessoas. Algumas conseguem superar a dor e voltam a viver, outras usam dinheiro e status para camuflar a dor e apenas sobrevivem, procurando respostas para perguntas que não existem.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sinopse completa: **_Existem certas situações que podem deixar marcas por toda uma vida. Com medo de sofrer, pensam que é melhor enterrar essas marcas, mas elas acabam se tornando feridas, que vez ou outra ardem. Será que alguém é capaz de cicatrizar essas feridas e trazer de volta à alma e ao coração a felicidade e o amor?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

Na porta de um famoso restaurante de Los Angeles uma jovem aguardava o taxi que o funcionário do restaurante havia se encarregado de chamar. Passados poucos minutos, um carro estaciona em frente ao estabelecimento e a jovem se adianta para entrar no veículo. Agradecendo com um doce sorriso ao funcionário que abriu a porta do taxi, ela entra e passa as coordenadas de sua casa para o taxista.

Recostando no banco traseiro ela suspira fundo, estava cansada. Mesmo estando exausta por conta da semana de provas que teve, não pode recusar o convite de ir jantar com suas melhores amigas que não via a um longo tempo. Sorriu com a lembrança das três correndo, quando crianças, nos extensos jardins verdes de sua casa, e quando se cansavam entravam em casa e sempre encontravam a mesa posta com um delicioso lanche, feito com muito amor por sua mãe.

'Foi uma boa época' – meditava ela. Pena que esse tempo não voltava, sentia falta do sorriso de sua mãe, que sempre a abraçava e dizia palavras confortantes, inclusive após alguma bronca dada por conta de alguma atitude errada.

Mesmo sendo uma família pequena eles eram felizes, pensava ela. Era apenas ela e seus pais. Koeni e Mizuho. Ah, como amava seu pai, que mesmo após a morte de sua mãe cuidou dela com um amor sem precedentes. Lembrava de como os dois sofreram após sua mãe ter ido para nunca mais voltar, vítima de uma infecção fatal. Mas mesmo com a dor superaram e continuaram a viver, aproveitando a cada minuto, pois sabiam que era assim que Koeni gostaria que eles vivessem.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Sakura olhou pela janela para ver se já estava chegando em casa. Franzindo o cenho ela notou que não conhecia o caminho que o taxista havia tomado, e curiosa perguntou educadamente:

- Com licença, mas o senhor sabe onde é o endereço que eu lhe passei? Eu nunca passei por aqui, possa ser que o senhor tenha se confundido e ... – Sakura foi bruscamente interrompida pela voz rude do motorista.

- Cala a boca garota! – exclamou ele irritado – hoje eu não estou com paciência para aturar escândalo de filinha de papai – completou dando uma risada rouca e um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura ficou paralisada, tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Após alguns segundos sua mente deu um clique, e ela percebeu que nada de bom viria daquele homem. Controlando o seu medo, ela respirou fundo e resolveu tentar novamente:

- Olha, eu só quero que o senhor me deixe em casa, se você não souber o caminho tudo bem, eu posso olha o GPS no meu celular, e não tem problema ficar mais caro, eu compreendo que minha casa fica em um condomínio mais isolado e que muitas pessoas confundem o caminho – tagarelou ela nervosamente, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo róseo nos dedos.

Rindo abertamente da jovem, o taxista resmungou alguma coisa e entrou em uma ruela suja, cheia de casas velhas, parou o carro abruptamente em frente a uma casinha e desceu do carro, batendo a porta. Quando ele começou a dar a volta no carro, Sakura finalmente se deu ao luxo de se render ao pânico, percebendo que o homem não havia levado ela para aquele local com o objetivo de fazer um passeio turístico.

'Ô Deus, ele vai me matar e me enterrar nesse fim de mundo' – pensava ela desesperada, sem saber se abria a porta e saia correndo ou se tentava golpear o homem com os golpes que havia aprendido nas aulas de defesa pessoal na escola. Não foi necessário pensar muito, pois em segundos a porta de trás havia sido aberta e ela foi puxada para fora do veículo pelo braço, de maneira bruta. Enquanto ela tentava se soltar do aperto no braço, o homem a puxava para dentro da casa, e escancarando a porta com um empurrão de ombro, ele a jogou no chão, enquanto fechava a porta.

Sem saber o fazer, ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto assustado. Trêmula e soluçante, ela perguntou:

- O que o senhor quer de mim? É dinheiro? Se for, por favor, me diga, mas não me machuque, eu pago o quando você quiser! – tentou ela desesperada, na vã tentativa de que o homem a deixasse ir embora.

Se deliciando com o sofrimento da jovem o homem riu alto.

- Você realmente acha que eu quero dinheiro de você? Ah, acho que não, tenho certeza que você tem coisas muito melhores a me oferecer, não acha?

- Co-como assim? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Ora, não é todo dia que eu tenho uma jovem para me divertir, ainda mais uma tão bela como você... – disse ele se aproximando dela e tocando o seu rosto – e com uma pele tão macia.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – gritou ela, finalmente entendendo o que o homem que se dizia taxista queria – não me toque, não me toque... – continuou ela se afastando e chorando cada vez mais, pensando se havia alguma maneira de se livrar dele.

Perdendo a paciência, o homem a puxou pelo cabelo e a arrastou até uma porta. Abrindo a porta, ela viu que era um cômodo com apenas um criado e uma cama velha. Se desesperando mais ainda, ela tentou chutar o homem, mas ele a segurou fortemente e caminhou até o criado, abrindo a primeira gaveta e retirando de lá uma corda, que usou para atar fortemente um pulso ao outro, e depois prendeu os mesmos na cabeceira da cama.

Sakura tentava raciocinar, mas o medo a impedia, e a única coisa que vinha a sua mente eram os seus pais, sorrindo para ela com carinho e ternura. Com esses pensamentos ela chorou mais ainda, e resolveu que por eles, por seus pais, iria lutar até o fim.

- ME SOLTA – gritou ela tentando golpear o homem com as pernas – me solta seu nojento – dizia ela com nojo e medo na voz.

O homem apenas riu da tentativa inútil dela de se soltar, e se afastando da cama ele começou a se despir. Horrorizada, Sakura percebeu que o homem já tinha tirado toda a roupa, e se encaminhava para a cama onde ela estava. Se colocando sobre o corpo da jovem, o homem começou a passar a mão por todo o seu esguio corpo, percorrendo desde os seios até as torneadas pernas, rindo cada vez mais das tentativas da jovem de o agredir com as pernas, já que as mãos estavam atadas juntas à cabeceira da cama.

- Pode gritar a vontade meu bem – disse ele a Sakura quando ela começou a gritar por socorro – nesse fim de mundo ninguém vai ligar para os seus gritos, todos estão acostumados a ouvir as prostitutas gritando e o som de homens apanhando nos becos – falou rindo ao final da frase.

Cansado das tentativas da garota de se soltar, ele subiu violentamente o vestido da jovem na altura da cintura, arrancando a lingerie que ela usava, e enfiou os dedos na feminilidade de Sakura, arrancando um grito de dor dela.

- Vejam o que temos aqui! Uma bela virgem! – disse o homem rindo, e em um momento de distração, Sakura conseguiu desferir uma joelhada no abdômen do homem, o deixando furioso – eu pretendia ser um pouco mais carinhoso por ser a sua primeira vez, mas pelo visto você não merece nada disso, não é mesmo sua vadia! – falou, desferindo logo em seguida um tapa na bela face banhada por lágrimas.

E sem aviso, o homem a penetrou de maneira brusca e dolorosa, arrancando um grito de dor da jovem. Se deliciando com a dor dela, ele começou a se movimentar como um animal, ignorando a dor e a angustia sem precedentes de Sakura.

- Era isso que você queria, não era sua vadia! – gritava ele como um louco – tão gostosa, tão apertada... – urrava, se movimentando cada vez mais rápido, se deliciando com os gritos e murmúrios sem sentido da jovem.

- Não, não... – chorava ela baixinho, já sem forças para lutar – desculpa mamãe, papai, eu não consegui – murmurava ela em meio a dor.

Após um tempo que ela julgou ser infinito, o homem caiu sobre ela, mordendo o seu ombro e arrancando sangue da mesma, se divertindo com a dor dela. Se levantando, ele recolheu a roupa, se vestiu, olhou para a imagem da garota na cama: uma bela jovem de cabelos rosa, semi consciente, amarrada pelos pulsos à cama, com o vestido levantado na altura da cintura e com o ombro e a feminilidade sangrando. Finalmente vestido, o homem se encaminhou para a cama, desatou os pulsos de Sakura, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a arrastou para fora da casa, enfiando a jovem no taxi que haviam levado ambos para lá.

Totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, Sakura só pensava na morte, na sua própria morte, porque naquele momento, a única coisa que ela ansiava era um abraço confortante de sua mãe, um beijo na testa e uma frase positiva, dizendo que a dor iria passar e que tudo ficaria bem. Com esses pensamentos Sakura adormeceu no veículo.

Passado certo tempo, o homem parou o taxi em frente ai um luxuoso condomínio, abaixou o vidro e mostrou ao segurança a jovem adormecida no banco traseiro. Reconhecendo de imediato Sakura por seus incomuns cabelos e sem desconfiar do que o homem havia feito e pensando que o mesmo era apenas um taxista, ele liberou a entrada do carro, indicando onde era a casa da garota. O homem agradeceu e acelerou, parando próximo a casa da jovem. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás, acordando a jovem com sacudidas nada sutis. Arregalando os olhos, Sakura ensaiou um grito, mas o homem tampou sua boca e disse em tom ameaçador:

- Se você abrir a boca para alguém sobre o que aconteceu hoje, pode ter certeza que alguém vai se machucar, e com certeza essa pessoa não serei eu, estamos entendidos? - ameaçou o homem e tirando a mão da boca de Sakura após ela ter concordado com um aceno de cabeça – Então anda logo, sai do meu carro e entra logo na sua casa!

Saindo do carro do homem e parando na calçada, Sakura o observou sentando no banco do motorista e dando a partida, mas não sem antes ameaçar mais uma vez:

- Abre a boca e pode ter certeza que eu venho até aqui acabar com a sua raça! E de quebra eu posso aproveitar acabar também com as pessoas ao seu redor – disse ele, finalmente arrancando o carro.

Sakura acompanhou o veículo com os olhos até o mesmo sumir de seu alcance após uma curva. Respirando fundo, a jovem atravessou o jardim e adentrou a mansão. Agradecendo mentalmente que todos estavam dormindo, a jovem subiu as escadas e rumou para o seu quarto, entrou e trancou a porta. Com as luzes apagadas, tirou os sapatos e a roupa e rumou para o banheiro do seu quarto. Ainda sem acender as luzes, entrou no banheiro e ignorando a banheira, entrou no chuveiro, permitindo que água quente escorce por seu corpo. Ali, encostada na parede, ela se permitiu chorar e botar para fora toda a angustia que sentia. Escorregando pelos azulejos, ela se sentou no chão frio do box, sozinha, apenas com a sua dor, imaginando o que ela tinha feito de tão errado para merecer algo assim.

Existem certas situações que podem deixar marcas por toda uma vida. Com medo de sofrer, pensam que é melhor enterrar essas marcas, mas elas acabam se tornando feridas, que vez ou outra ardem. Será que alguém é capaz de cicatrizar essas feridas e trazer de volta à alma e ao coração a felicidade e o amor?

Ela queria aprender a ter uma vida novamente. Ele queria viver sua vida de uma maneira diferente. Até que ponto um poderia ajudar o outro a alcançar seu objetivo?

* * *

><p>Bom, é isso meus amores!<br>É a primeira fic que eu estou postando aqui no Fanfiction, então vamos ver no que vai dar, né!  
>Espero que vocês realmente gostem, esse é só o inicinho, ai dependendo da aceitação de vocês, irão os próximos capítulos! :)<br>Aguardo ansiosamente por Reviews, comentando o que vocês acharam da fic, se gostaram ou se odiaram, critícas, sugestões e ideias!  
>Beijinhos, e até a próxima! :)<br>Nath Bittencourt.


	2. Capítulo II

****Disclaimer:**** _Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

Os dias seguintes se arrastaram lentamente, aumentando cada vez mais a angústia que Sakura sentia. Nesse meio tempo que passou ela se isolou do mundo, e saia do refúgio de seu quarto apenas para as refeições, e por uma ou duas vezes ela se sentou em um dos bancos do imenso jardim dos fundos da casa, mas logo se levantou e voltou para seu quarto. Era torturante ficar olhando para o local onde viveu tantas alegrias com seus pais e suas amigas.

Mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa, Sakura se sentia suja e indigna de partilhar a felicidade das pessoas ao seu redor. Chegou a pensar em dar fim a tamanho sofrimento, mas logo tirou essa idéia imbecil da cabeça, seus pais não haviam criado ela para tomar atitudes como essa. E por mais que doesse seguir em frente, ela ainda tinha seu pai, a quem amava muito, e ele não suportaria perder outra pessoa, já bastava sua mãe.

Mantendo essa idéia em mente, Sakura se manteve firme em sua decisão de voltar a viver como antes. Ela sabia que não seria nem um pouco fácil, mas por seu pai ela faria isso, e no fundo ela sabia que essa atitude também seria boa para ela, afinal não poderia viver pelo resto de sua vida em um quarto, escondida do mundo.

* * *

><p>Shizune, a governanta da família que ajudou a criar Sakura quando sua mãe morreu, já se mostrava preocupada com as atitudes da jovem que sempre foi agitada, não parava quieta por um minuto se quer, sempre tagarelando pela casa, e que de uma hora para outra se fechou do mundo em seu quarto, respondendo tudo o que lhe era perguntando apenas com monossílabas. Quando essa atitude chegou ao limite, Shizune ligou para o pai de Sakura, Mizuho, que estava viajando a negócios.<p>

- Sakura? – perguntou Mizuho do outro lado da linha.

- Não senhor, sou eu, Shizune – respondeu a governanta.

- Ah sim – respondeu o homem com um pouco de desapontamento na voz – achei que era a Sakura, tem algum tempo que não nos falamos, e geralmente ela me liga quase todo dia, ela está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou com certa preocupação na voz.

- Bom, esses dias a Sakura esteve bastante apática senhor, quase nunca sai do quarto, desce apenas para as refeições e come muito pouco. Eu estou preocupada com ela! – disse a mulher nervosamente – ela não conversa com mais ninguém, nem mesmo responde com mais de três palavras as perguntas que lhe são feitas!

- Oh, eu ando tão ocupado Shizune, que não estou encontrando nenhum tempo vago para poder ligar para ai – disse Mizuho com um culpa na voz. Era sempre Sakura que ligava para ele, e nunca o contrário. Sabia o quão ausente era da vida da filha, e após as palavras de Shizune ele não exitou em tomar uma atitute um tanto quanto drástica, mas que a muito vinha pensado em fazer – por favor, tome conta da Sakura por mais alguns dias Shizune, em breve estarei em casa e vou resolver esse problema.

- Sim senhor, mas o que está pensando em fazer?

- Há muito tempo venho pensando em voltar para o Japão Shizune, voltar ás origens de nossa família. Acho que faria bem para Sakura mudar um pouco de vida, voltar para seu país – respondeu Mizuho.

- O senhor tem certeza disso? Não acha que será uma mudança muito drástica para Sakura? Ela vive aqui desde os seus dois anos! Praticamente não se lembra de nada do Japão! – disse a mulher aflita.

- Sim, será uma grande mudança, mas eu acho que estamos precisando disso, entende? Eu já estou adiando isso a um bom tempo, mas agora com a Sakura assim, apática e infeliz, eu não vejo outra solução, acho que será bom para ela. E Shizune?

- Sim?

- Não diga nada Sakura ainda. Eu quero conversar com ela pessoalmente sobre esse assunto.

- Claro, o senhor pode ficar despreocupado! Eu não direi nada a ela – disse a governanta.

- Bom, então eu acho que é isso. No máximo em uma semana eu estarei em casa – Mizuho pensava como iria se livrar dos negócios e voltar para casa em uma semana, mas se fosse necessário jogaria tudo para o alto, não impotava o quão importante fosse, nada estaria acima de Sakura.

- Sim senhor, enquanto isso eu irei vigiar a Sakura de perto!

- Ótimo, eu lhe agradeço mais uma vez Shizune – de fato ele seria eternamente grato a governanta, não sabia se teria conseguido criar sua filha sem o auxílio que teve dela após a morte de sua esposa.

- Oh, só faço o meu trabalho – responde encabulada pelo agradecimento – estou te aguardo em uma semana senhor.

- Sim, em uma semana estarei ai, até lá – se despediu o homem desligando o telefone logo em seguida e se recostando na grande cadeira de couro em seu escritório no alto de um grande prédio em Nova York.

Mizuho Haruno era dono da Haruno's Company, uma gigante no ramo da construção civil. Estava cheio de reuiniões e o trabalho parecia que nunca acabava, mas já estava certo de sua decisão. Pensando nisso ele pegou o telefone e discou o número da secretária.

- Sim senhor? – perguntou a secretária.

- Venha em minha sala imediatamente, por favor – disse desligando o telefone.

Em pouco tempo sua eficiente secretária estava sentada em frente a sua grande mesa de mogno com uma agenda e uma caneta em mãos, pronta para tomar nota do que Mizuho dissese.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria que você providenciase a mudança da sede da empressa para a filial em Tókio o mais rápido possível.

- Sim senhor – respondeu a secretária enquanto fazia as anotações necessárias – o senhor irá se mudar para Tókio? – perguntou.

- Sim, creio eu que em no máximo dois messes eu me mudarei com Sakura para o Japão. Portanto, providencie também a nossa mudança. Verifique a residência que possuo lá, quero que ela esteja totalmente apta para nos receber.

- Entendido senhor, vou verificar e providenciar isso o mais rápido possível, para que esteja tudo pronto quando o senhor e Sakura se mudarem – disse a secretária se levantando e caminhando para a porta.

- Obrigado – agradeçeu Mizuho.

Com um balançar de cabeça a secretária saiu da sala.

Mizuho permaneceu por alguns minutos pensando em como tudo seria diferente dali para frente, ele e Sakura teriam uma vida nova, completamente diferente, e mentalmente ele se forçava a prometer que seria mais presente na vida de sua filha, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela, que mesmo com a perda da mãe, nunca reclamou da sua ausência no seu dia-a-dia. Com um sorriso no rosto ele se recordou do Japão. Ah, como amava aquele país, o seu país! Há quinze anos atrás, com a expansão da empresa, ele foi forçado a se mudar para os E.U.A. juntamente com sua família, sua amada esposa e a jovem Sakura. Ifelizmente cinco anos depois da mudança Koeni, sua esposa, os deixou para sempre, vítima de uma infecção que generalizou por todo seu corpo, causando o seu óbito.

Suspirando ele lamentou a falta que Koeni fazia na sua vida, mas ele não permitia se abater, tinha que ser forte por Sakura, a razão de sua vida agora. Sorrindo mais uma vez ele lembrou de seu grande amigo Fugaku Uchiha. Fora ele quem o apresentou a Koeni. Já havia certo tempo que não entrava em contato com Fugaku, dono de uma empresa automotiva atualmente. Até onde ele sabia, o Uchiha continuava residindo em Tókio e com a mudança poderia voltar ter contato com o amigo de longa data. Pelo o que se lembrava, o Uchiha havia se casado com a doce Mikoto e teve dois filhos, Itachi e Sasuke. Qundo ele mudou-se para a os . os meinos contavam com 12 e 9 anos respectivamente. Atualmente deveriam trabalhar na empresa do pai, preparamdo-se para assumirem o lugar do mesmo futuramente. Finalizando suas lembrançar, Mizuho concluiu que o melhor a ser feito seria realmente voltar para sua terra. Suspirando ele levantou-se e foi para mais uma reunião, decidido a se livrar de todo o trabalho em uma semana.

* * *

><p>Passadas duas semanas desde o fatídico dia, Sakura já estava melhor. É claro que ela ainda não saia pulando de felicidade pela cidade, mas já estava socializando melhor com o mundo exterior. Ela estava em seu quarto em frente ao espelho, analisando-se. Ela via uma jovem de 17 anos, de pele branca como a neve, cabelos róseos como nenhum outro e belos olhos verde esmeralda. Era magra, mas não esquelética, possuía um belo corpo, com pernas bem torneadas e uma cintura fina, seus seios não eram nem grandes nem pequenos, eram proporcionais ao seu corpo e possuía uma estatura mediana.<p>

Um barulho de carro a tirou de seus devaneios, e curiosa ela caminhou para a varanda de seu quarto, a fim de ver quem chegava. Surpresa ela notou com prazer que a pessoa que chegava era seu pai. Saiu de seu quarto, correndo escada abaixo, e pela primeira vez em dias ela estava com um sorriso verdadeiro enfeitando o rosto.

Chegando à porta de casa, ela viu que seu pai conversava com Shizune, e dando um gritou correu e se atirou em seus braços.

- PAI! – disse enquanto era abraçada por ele – senti a sua falta – murmurou.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, Mizuho se virou e foi surpreendido por uma Sakura sorridente pulando em seus braços. Sorriu com aquilo, ela sempre seria a sua menininha frágil e encantadora. Retribuindo o abraço ele disse:

- Também senti sua falta meu amor, você nem imagina o quanto – beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, e notou que seu ombro estava ficando molhado. Preocupado ele tentou afastar Sakura de si para ver se ela estava chorando como ele desconfiava. Quando notou a intenção do pai ela o abraçou mais apertado ainda e afundou a cabeça em seu peito – meu Deus, o que houve Sakura, por que você está chorando?

Sakura ficou tentada a desabafar com o pai e contar o que havia acontecido, mas tinha decidido que não ira contar para ninguém. Não precisava que as pessoas a olhassem com pena pelo resto de sua vida, e se ela realmente quisesse superar o que aconteceu, seria necessário que enterrasse as lembranças, e não revelá-las para ninguém, nem mesmo para seu pai, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Então soluçando Sakura disse ao pai:

- Não aconteceu nada pai, eu apenas senti a sua falta, é tão ruim ficar sem você do meu lado, eu me sinto sozinha – disse ela se separando do pai e sorrindo para ele.

Contemplando o belo rosto da filha, Mizuho sentiu-se culpado por suas lágrimas, mal imaginando o real motivo delas.

- Venha Sakura, vamos ao meu escritório conversar melhor – pegando a mão da filha ele atravessou o jardim, entrou em casa e subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao seu escritório. Chegando lá ele sentou-se em sua cadeira e Sakura sentou-se a sua frente na mesa.

- Então minha filha, como tem passado todo esse tempo? – perguntou juntando as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinando para frente.

- Oh papai, fiquei bem, o brigada. É claro que senti sua falta, mas tudo esteve normal – disse dando um sorriso nervoso, que não passou despercebido por Mizuho.

- É mesmo? Não foi o Shizune me disse – disse olhando profundamente nas duas esferas esmeralda no rosto da filha – ela me disse que a senhorita se isolou do mundo, só saia do quarto para as refeições, mal comia e não falava com ninguém direito! O que está acontecendo Sakura, você não é assim! Seja sincera e me conte o que está havendo minha filha! – praticamente implorou ele.

Decidida a não contar a verdade, ela pensou rápido e disse outra coisa que também a atormentava. Odiava mentir para seu pai, mas naquela situação ela não podia fazer nada.

- Pai, não aconteceu nada de errado, eu juro! É só que esses dias eu senti muito a sua falta e da mamãe! Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui, ai o senhor ia ficar mais em casa com a gente! Eu me sinto tão só aqui, é claro que tem a Shizune, mas não é a mesma coisa pai! – a essa altura ela já se derrubava em lágrimas.

Sentindo-se o pior dos homens sobre a terra, Mizuho levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, puxando Sakura para um longo abraço. Depois a puxou para o sofá e colocou-a em seu colo, a ninando como uma criança.

- Você nem imagina o quanto eu também sofro com isso minha filha! Sinto falta da sua mãe todos os dias, e a única coisa que me conforta e me mantém aqui é você, nunca se esqueça disso! – disse olhando nos olhos dela – foi por isso que eu tomei essa decisão! – murmurou baixinho para si, mas Sakura ouviu.

- Hã? Decisão? Que decisão pai? – perguntou confusa.

Suspirando ele a tirou de seu colo, levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do escritório. Sakura aguardava sentada no sofá que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Sabe, a muito eu venho querendo tomar essa atitude, mas sempre me pergunto se é a melhor solução ou não. Semana passada quando Shizune me ligou preocupada com o seu estado, eu decidi que era hora de mudar de ares minha filha.

- Mudar de ares? Mas como assim pai? Você está querendo dizer mudar de casa? – perguntou confusa.

- Sim Sakura, mudar de casa – respondeu distante, pensando quando havia falado isso para sua esposa 15 anos atrás, quando se mudaram para os E.U.A. – mas não só de casa, de ambiente. Eu acho que será bom para nos dois Sakura, sair um pouco dessa atmosfera de estresse daqui, voltar as nossas origens, resgatar a nossa cultura.

- Calma ai – ela o interrompeu – o senhor está pensando em se mudar de país? Em voltar pro... – as palavras ficaram no ar.

- Exatamente, vamos voltar para o Japão – ele completou.

- Mas pai, tão repentino assim? E por que o senhor não me consultou? Eu não sou mais uma criança, você sabe disso! – ela se levantou do sofá e encarou o pai.

Mizuho suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Sabia que não seria uma decisão fácil, mas estava convencido de que era o melhor a ser feito naquele momento.

- Veja bem Sakura, já faz alguns anos que moramos aqui, e sejamos sinceros, eu pelo menos nunca me senti em casa. Eu sei que você foi praticamente criada aqui, mas também percebo que pode ser uma boa oportunidade para você meu amor. Acabei de comprovar com meus próprios olhos o que Shizune me descreveu por telefone, você não está bem aqui, não está feliz, e eu sei muito bem que não é somente por conta da minha ausência – argumentou ele – e pense bem, no Japão eu terei muito mais tempo para você, será menos estressante e desgastante para nos dois!

Sakura se sentou novamente e passou a analisar a situação. Se ela realmente queria esquecer o estava acontecendo, mudar de ares, como disse seu pai, serio ótimo! Ela teria uma nova vida, um novo lar, além de estar mais próxima de seu pai. Ela pensou mais um pouco e finalmente expôs para seu pai a decisão final:

- Certo pai, então eu concordo com o senhor – disse com um sorriso nos lábios – eu concordo em ir pro Japão! Acho que realmente será o melhor!

Ele estava surpreso com a rapidez que Sakura concordou, mas não pode deixar de agradecer internamente aos céus. Tudo seria muito mais fácil com ela de acordo com os planos. Sorrindo largamente ele abraçou a filha, beijou o topo de sua cabeça e logo exclamou:

- Então vamos mocinha, se quisermos estar do outro lado do globo em dois messes temos que começar a nos organizar a partir de agora!

- Dois meses? Oh meu Deus pai! É muito pouco tempo! – exclamou exasperada.

Rindo ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei minha filha, mas eu não estou agüentando mais de tanta ansiedade! Ainda não acredito que vamos voltar para o Japão! – disse sincero. Nada seria melhor do que voltar a seu país com o seu maior tesouro, Sakura. Sabia que Koeni ira aprovar essa atitude.

Esquecendo momentaneamente do que havia passado há duas semanas, Sakura se entregou a atmosfera de felicidade do momento. Algo lhe dizia que essa mudança seria muito bem vinda, e que sua vida iria mudar drasticamente.

'Espero que mude para melhor' ela pensava.

* * *

><p>Está ai o segundo capítulo amores mios!<br>As coisas estão começando a tomar forma, não é mesmo? hahahaha  
>Espero que vocês tenham gostado! :)<br>Aguardo ansiosamente por Reviews, comentando o que vocês acharam da fic, se gostaram ou se odiaram, critícas, sugestões e ideias!

**Pricililica: **Muito obrigada pela review meu bem! E eu concordo totalmente com você, ninguém mereçe passar por isso né, é muito difícil! =/ Mas pode ficar tranquila que as coisas tendem a melhorar! hahahaha Beijinhos flor! ;)

Beijinhos e até a próxima! :)  
>Nath Bittencourt.<p> 


	3. Capítulo III

****Disclaimer:**** _Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

- SHIZUNE! Onde você guardou a caixa com meus livros antigos? – perguntou Sakura enquanto se debruçava no parapeito da escada do segundo andar.

- Menina, não precisa gritar tão alto! – ralhou a senhora – não estou surda ainda – completou enquanto subia as escadas.

- Tudo bem Shizune, da próxima vez eu grito um pouquinho mais baixo – disse a garota rindo – mas então, onde estão meus livros? Não achei em lugar nenhum! – completou exasperada, enquanto caminhava para o quarto com a governanta ao seu lado.

Shizune apenas riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Adentrando o quarto ela seguiu para o closet sendo seguida de perto por Sakura, andou até uma prateleira e retirou de cima dela uma caixa, a depositando no chão logo em seguida. Abriu a caixa e riu da cara que a jovem de cabelos rosa fez.

- Ah Shizune, como você sempre acha as coisas tão facilmente? Eu revirei tudo isso e nem sinal desses livros – disse ela cruzando os braços e fazendo bico com a cara emburrada.

- Anos e mais anos de experiência Sakura querida – disse a senhora rindo – e então, como está a organização das coisas? – perguntou para a jovem enquanto saia do closet e olhava as malas e caixas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Ah, é muito difícil organizar tudo! – exclamou se jogando de costas na cama – é muita coisa para arrumar em tão pouco tempo, acho que meu pai ficou doido, dois messes não dão para preparar uma mudança tão completa assim! Ainda faltam mais da metade das minhas coisas, e olha que já passou um mês! – tagarelou a jovem.

- Realmente, é pouco tempo, mas o que podemos fazer? Seu pai está ansioso demais para adiar essa mudança, então vamos logo mocinha – disse enquanto puxava a jovem pela mão para ela se levantar – você tem que terminar de arrumar essa bagunça!

- Tudo bem, eu arrumo, mas só se você me ajudar! – disse com uma cara digna de dar pena – por favor, me ajuda! Eu nunca vou conseguir arrumar isso tudo sozinha!

Shizune riu da cara da jovem e concordou com a cabeça. É claro que ela sabia que Sakura não conseguiria arrumar tudo sozinha para a mudança, ela nunca fora o maior exemplo de organização, por isso sempre recorria à governanta para poder achar as coisas que ela julgava terem sumido.

- Claro que eu te ajudo meu bem! Deixe-me pensar então por onde vamos começar – disse olhando ao redor para se situar – bom, acho que podemos começar por aquela estante ali – disse apontando para uma estante em um canto do quarto – você não vai usar esses livros que estão nela, não é mesmo?

- É verdade. Então já que não me farão falta antes da mudança vamos empacotar isso logo! – Sakura disse animada e se dirigiu para a estante em questão, começando a retirar os livros e a colocá-los cuidadosamente nas caixas, sendo seguida nesta ação por Shizune, enquanto conversavam assuntos banais.

* * *

><p>Havia passado um mês desde que Mizuho anunciara que eles iriam se mudar, e desde esse dia a casa estava em uma movimentação intensa. Os empregados corriam de um lado para o outro, empacotando enfeites, quadros e outros objetos que Sakura e Mizuho haviam selecionado. Mizuho havia decidido que a casa não seria vendida e ficaria sob a responsabilidade de Shizune, portanto os móveis e demais objetos que faziam parte da decoração da casa iriam permanecer onde estavam.<p>

O dono na Haruno's Company praticamente já tinha ajeitado tudo para a mudança, desde as passagens aéreas a casa onde iriam viver em Tókio. Seria a mesma residência na qual vivam antes de se mudarem para Los Angeles, uma belíssima mansão situada em um bairro nobre de Tókio. Também já havia escolhido a instituição de ensino na qual Sakura iria concluir o seu último ano de estudos, seria a mesma na qual ele havia se formado, uma das melhores escolas de Tókio.

A sede da Empresa já estava ajustada para ser transferida para a filial de Tókio. Enfim, faltavam apenas alguns pormenores, mas que logo seriam resolvidos.

Parecia que finalmente tudo estava entrando nos eixos.

* * *

><p>O mês restante para a mudança passou voando, e antes que Sakura pudesse notar, ela já estava sentada a mesa com seu pai degustando o último jantar naquela casa antes da mudança.<p>

Se falasse que não estava ansiosa, estaria mentindo. Ela estava. E muito. Eram diversos motivos que a levava a estar naquele estado de nervos. Pensava se tudo daria certo lá, se iria adaptar-se bem ao novo país, se as pessoas iriam aceita-la facilmente, se ela conseguiria esquecer o abuso que ela sofreu e por último, mas não menos importante, se arrumaria novas amigas.

Ela havia contado a Bianca e Rachel que ira mudar-se para o Japão há três semanas. Foi extremamente difícil para ela fazer isso, pois foi com elas que Sakura passou alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Fora com elas que aprendera o significado de amizade e companheirismo, e mesmo prometendo que não iriam perder o contato de maneira alguma, sabia que o afastamento seria inevitável. Mas se manteriam firmes na promessa que fizeram: ligariam umas para as outras, trocariam emails e Sakura viria visitá-las sempre que possível. E mesmo que esse contato entre elas se exaurisse completamente, Bianca e Rachel estariam eternamente gravadas em seu coração e em sua alma, nunca iria esquecê-las.

- E então minha filha – disse Mizuho tirando-a de seus devaneios – ansiosa para o dia de amanhã?

- Para ser bem sincera pai, eu estou não só ansiosa, mas também bastante nervosa e temerosa pelo o que virá pela frente – respondeu Sakura com sinceridade.

- Mas por quê? Não está satisfeita com a mudança? – perguntou com certa decepção na voz.

- Oh não pai, não entenda mal! Eu estou totalmente satisfeita, apenas um pouco apreensiva com o desconhecido. É claro que também estou um pouco triste de ter que deixar boa parte da minha vida para trás, irei sentir muita falta da Shizune, da Bianca e da Rachel. Mas estou contente em poder dar um novo passo e começar do zero lá no Japão – e de fato, o maior motivo da aceitação da mudança era que lá poderia começar a viver novamente, dar um novo começo e um novo rumo a sua vida, e esquecer tudo de ruim que havia passado ali.

- Compreendo Sakura. E é totalmente normal que se sinta assim, é a primeira vez que faz uma mudança tão radical assim, mas já te adianto que será muito proveitosa essa nova experiência – falou sorrindo para a filha.

- Espero que seja assim pai – disse a jovem – e sei que seremos muito felizes lá, sinto que a minha mãe se sentira muito feliz e orgulhosa por nós! – completou.

- Pode ter certeza que sim minha filha, onde quer que ela esteja essa nossa mudança foi aprovada por ela.

Sorrindo um para o outro, pai e filha voltaram a jantar, emergidos em lembranças felizes com Koeni, e tendo a certeza de que faziam o certo.

* * *

><p>- SAKURA – gritou Mizuho do andar de baixo – desça logo, daqui a pouco vamos estar atrasados para o nosso vôo.<p>

'Ai meu Deus, eu estou atrasa, muito atrasada!' Pensava Sakura em seu quarto que contava com móveis e nada mais. Todo o resto já havia sido empacotado e enviado para a nova casa no Ocidente. Conferindo se não estava esquecendo nada, a jovem corria de um lado para o outro, olhando as gavetas, as estantes e o closet. Quando chegou a conclusão que estava levanto tudo, sentou-se na cama para calçar os tênis que havia separado na noite anterior para usar. Estava com uma roupa bastante despojada e confortável: uma calça jeans branca e uma blusa de lã cinza. Não estava usando nenhum adorno, apenas um simples brinco de pérolas e um relógio de pulso. Não queria nada pinicando na longa viajem que fariam. Terminando de calçar os tênis, ela se levantou, pegou a bolsa que estava em cima de penteadeira e saiu em direção a porta. Chegando lá ela virou-se e contemplou por longos segundos o quarto. Apesar de tudo sentiria falta daquele lugar que por tantos anos fora seu lar.

Seu pai gritando por ela no andar de baixo a tirou de seus devaneios. Suspirando, ela deu uma ultima olhada no quarto e fechou a porta, seguiu para as escadas e rumou para o andar de baixo.

Encaminhou-se para a sala da casa e próximos a porta, estavam Shizune e os empregados. Seu pai estava um pouco mais afastado conversando com alguém no celular. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura correu para abraçar Shizune, sentiria muita falta dela.

- Eu vou sentir muita falta de você Shizune – disse ela em meio às lágrimas.

- Eu também criança, você nem imagina a falta que me fará! Mas me prometa uma coisa – disse afastando a menina de si para olhar em seus olhos – você irá cuidar de você e do seu pai Sakura, não importa o que aconteça vocês estarão sempre juntos, tudo bem? – falou séria olhando no fundo das esferas esmeraldas.

- Eu prometo Shizune, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para cuidar dele e de mim! – falou séria – e eu nunca vou esquecer tudo que você fez por nós, certo? Acho que eu e meu pai não seríamos nada hoje em dia se não fosse por você, então me prometa também que você irá se cuidar! – disse voltando a abraçar a governanta.

- Oh criança, pode ter certeza que eu vou me cuidar muito bem, e vou estar aqui sempre que vocês quiserem vir pra cá!

- Sempre que possível eu virei visitar você! Não vou agüentar muito tempo sem ter você ao meu lado me ajudando em tudo, serei eternamente grata a você Shizune! – a rosada falou com tanta sinceridade na voz que foi inevitável que lágrimas escapassem dos olhos da mais velha.

Elas finalmente se separaram do abraço e sorriram cúmplices uma para a outra enquanto Mizuho aproximava.

- Bom, o motorista já está nos aguardando Sakura. Acho que já é hora de irmos, despeça de todos minha filha – falou o Sr. Haruno enquanto ia dar um longo abraço em Shizune e agradecer a ela por tudo mais uma vez. Depois que ele e Sakura se despediram de todos os empregados ele disse: – então é isso, gostaria mais uma vez de agradecer a todos que sempre nos ajudaram em todos os momentos, e sempre que possível viremos visitar para recordar os velhos tempos – disse sorrindo para todos. Deu um ultimo adeus e saiu porta afora, sendo acompanhado por Sakura, Shizune e os empregados.

Dando um abraço na governanta e acenando para os demais empregados, eles entraram no carro, e logo após fecharem a porta, o motorista arrancou rumo ao aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles.

Se ajoelhando no banco do carro e olhando para trás, Sakura viu o lugar que por quinze anos considerara o seu lar se distanciar cada vez mais, e deixando uma ultima lagrima escorrer ela sorriu e prometeu mais uma vez a si mesma que seria feliz em seu novo destino. Tudo o que queria apagar de sua memória ficaria ali, nada que lhe fizesse mal ou a colocasse para baixo iria embarcar no avião para o Japão.

* * *

><p>Na sala de embarque do aeroporto de Roma na Itália, Sakura e Mizuho aguardavam o vôo que pegariam para o Japão. Fazia algumas horas que eles haviam desembarcado do avião que os levara de Los Angeles até lá.<p>

Mizuho mexia em seu _notebook_, conferindo algumas faturas e contas da empresa, enquanto Sakura ouvia música em seu _Iphone._

- _Passageiros do vôo 568 de Roma para Tókio, favor se dirigirem para os portões de embarque_ – informou uma voz de mulher pelo auto falante do aeroporto.

Desligando o _notebook_ e guardando o mesmo dentro da pequena bagagem de mão que levara consigo, Mizuho chamou Sakura e eles foram em direção ao portão de embarque. Aguardaram na fila e quando chegou a vez deles, mostraram ao funcionário as passagens. Depois de liberados seguiram pelo corredor que os levaria ao avião. Já dentro da aeronave, se dirigiram para a primeira classe, procuraram seus assentos e se acomodaram. Mizuho ia na janela, enquanto Sakura ia na poltrona do corredor.

- Nossa, eu estou exausto minha filha! Vôos tão longos assim realmente são maratonas! – disse o Haruno se inclinando na cadeira.

- Nem me fale pai, nem me fale... – resmungou a rosada com feições cansadas. Ela estava simplesmente exausta! Não havia dormido tão bem na noite anterior por conta da ansiedade, e agora enfrentava horas e mais horas dentro de um avião.

Sakura olhou ao redor distraidamente, mas não lhe agradou nada quando percebeu que um homem três cadeiras a sua frente a encarava. Ficou totalmente desconfortável e lembrou-se do que havia ocorrido a pouco em Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><em>O motorista havia estacionado o carro em frente ao aeroporto e logo depois funcionários vieram descarregar as malas dos Harunos. Até ai Sakura se sentia bem. O problema começou quando ela entrou no aeroporto e pessoas começaram a olhar para ela. É claro que seus cabelos incomuns iriam chamar atenção por onde passasse, mas dadas as circunstâncias, ela queria evitar de qualquer maneira ser o centro das atenções. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, na hora de fazer o check-in o homem que estava logo atrás deles não parava de encará-la. A Haruno simplesmente se agarrou no braço do pai e de lá não se soltou mais. Mizuho estranhou a atitude da filha, mas quando perguntou o que havia de errado, a resposta que teve foi: <em>

_- Ah pai, você sabe como eu odeio andar de avião, então só estou um pouquinho nervosa – disse dando um sorriso forçado e engolindo em seco._

_Mizhuho deu de ombros, virou para o atendente e continuou a passar as informações dele e de Sakura._

* * *

><p>Voltando a realidade, a rosada sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para o pai:<p>

- Hum, pai, será que o senhor pode trocar de lugar comigo? Eu queria sentar do lado da janela dessa vez – perguntou sorrindo esperançosa para o pai.

- Oh, claro que pode minha filha, mas eu pensei que você não gostava de voar, você disse que estava nervosa por conta disso no aeroporto quando fazíamos o _check-in_! – falou confuso.

Sakura engoliu em seco e pensou rápido:

- Ah, mas agora eu já me acostumei pai! Era apenas um medo passageiro, uma bobagem – tagarelou enquanto trocavam de assento.

- Bom, se você diz, tudo bem então – Mizuho sorriu e chamou a aeromoça que passava por eles – por favor, eu gostaria de um copo de água – e virando-se para Sakura perguntou – vai querer alguma coisa agora?

- Uma água também.

- Duas águas então! – falou para ela que logo em seguida saiu para providenciar rapidamente os pedidos feitos na primeira classe.

Passados alguns minutos, todos já haviam se acomodado na aeronave. Enquanto bebia a água que havia pedido Sakura escutou a voz do piloto pelo auto falante do avião:

_- Senhores passageiros, do vôo 568 estamos decolando para Tókio, desejo a todos uma boa viajem, e favor afivelarem os cintos de segurança para nossa decolagem. _

Todos afivelaram os cintos e se prepararam para a longa viajem. Sakura suspirou e se recostou na cadeira novamente. Em algumas horas estaria começando sua nova vida. Sorrindo com esse pensamente ela fechou os olhos e logo após a decolagem adormeceu.

* * *

><p>- Sakura, Sakura, acorda minha filha – falava Mizuho sacudindo delicadamente a filha – coloque o seu cinto, o piloto anunciou que dentro de alguns minutos iremos aterrissar em Tókio – disse animadamente.<p>

Meio sonolenta ainda Sakura se endireitou na poltrona e esfregou os olha, tentando acordar.

- Mas já? Acabamos de decolar – disse com voz manhosa.

- Nada disso mocinha! Você deveria estar exausta e dormiu a viajem inteira! Vai, coloca o cinto! – disse enquanto ajudava a filha.

Certo tempo depois Mizuho e Sakura estavam saindo do aeroporto, acompanhados de funcionários que levavam suas malas até um carro que os aguardava.

- Boa tarde senhor Haruno! – sou o motorista que Tsunade lhe falou – disse apertando a mão do homem.

- Claro, claro, eficiente como sempre a Tsunade – falou sorrindo.

- Por favor, entrem – disse enquanto abria a porta traseira do veículo para que Sakura e seu pai entrassem.

Depois que os Harunos estavam devidamente acomodados e a bagagem organizada, o motorista colocou o carro em movimento, rumo a nova residência da família.

Sakura estava com o rosto grudado na janela, encantada com a cidade. Era bastante diferente de Los Angeles. Durante o percurso Mizuho ia comentando com a filha sobre os lugares que passavam e explicava algumas coisas sobre a nova cidade que iriam residir.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais maravilhado com a cidade, se era Mizuho ou Sakura. Ele não cabia em si de tanta felicidade que sentia ao estar de volta a seu amado país, e ela estava deslumbrada com a cidade que era estranha para ela, mas que a partir de agora seria seu lar.

De repente o celular de Mizuho tocou, e ao olhar o nome que piscava no visor ele deu um largo sorriso, se adiantando para atender celular rapidamente:

- Fugaku! Finalmente consegui falar com você, meu amigo – disse contente. Enquanto o pai conversava Sakura olhava para ele sorrindo, sabia do companheirismo que existia entre ele e Fugaku, que por um acaso era seu padrinho, juntamente com Mikoto, sua esposa. Mesmo não se lembrando, sentia um enorme carinho por eles, pois pelo o que sabia, seus pais se conheceram através de Fugaku e Mikoto – certo, estamos combinados então, amanhã estarei ai com Sakura para o jantar – falou ele finalizando a conversa, e logo depois se despediu, encerrando a ligação.

- Era o senhor Fugaku pai? – perguntou retoricamente – o que ele queria?

- Eu tinha ligado para ele há uma semana, mas pelo o que o filho mais novo dele me disse, ele não estava no país. Voltou de viajem hoje, e assim que soube que nos voltaríamos me ligou. Fomos convidados para jantar em sua casa com a família dele amanhã, tudo bem minha filha?

- Claro pai, acho que já está mais do que na hora de conhecer meus padrinhos de quem o senhor tanto fala, não é mesmo? – disse divertida.

- Concordo plenamente Sakura, você irá adorar a Mikoto, ele era muito amiga da sua mãe, eu tenho certeza que se darão bem!

Concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo para o pai Sakura voltou a olhar para fora do carro. Se seu pai estava feliz, então ela internamente se sentia feliz também!

* * *

><p>- Meu Deus! Que casa é essa? É simplesmente perfeita – falou Sakura bestificada enquanto descia do carro que estava parado no enorme jardim em frente a sua nova casa.<p>

Passando o braço sobre os ombros da filha Mizuho disse:

- Linda essa casa, não? Sua mãe que escolheu, decorou, planejou os jardins, enfim, todo e qualquer detalhe desta casa tem um toque dela – recordou nostálgico.

Encantada com a casa, a jovem se animou ainda mais quando soube desse detalhe. Poderia conhecer melhor os gostos de sua mãe, e de certa maneira estar mais ligada a ela, já que estaria em um ambiente que foi totalmente planejado por ela.

- Linda mesmo pai! Vamos entrar? – perguntou não cabendo em si de curiosidade. Queria desvendar a casa por dentro! – se a fachada da casa e os jardins já são maravilhosos, não posso esperar para conhecer o resto!

Rindo da animação da filha Mizuho a puxou pela mão para entrarem na mansão e logo começaram a desbravar o novo lar. Sakura ficou encantada com tudo! A decoração era maravilhosa, era clássica, mas nem por isso era menos encantadora. Seu queixo quase foi ao chão quando seu pai mostrou qual seria o seu novo quarto.

- Oh meu Deus pai! É simplesmente mais perfeito do que tudo! – disse enquanto caminhava pelo quarto olhando para todos os cantos – e essa vista então, é linda! – exclamou quando abriu a cortina que dava passagem para a ampla varanda.

Sakura continuou a expedição pelo quarto, e a cada novo detalhe que descobria ela se deslumbrava mais ainda. O closet era ainda melhor do que o seu antigo de Los Angeles. Mas seu quixo caiu novamente quando ela abriu a porta que dava para o banheiro da suíte. Era constituido de uma decoração mais moderna, era todo branco e ao lado da banheira existia uma enorme janela com a mesma vista maravilhosa da varanda do quarto.

Voltando ao quarto Sakura se jogou de costas na cama e suspirou. Ali, naquele momento, ela poderia esquecer de todos os porblemas que possuia, de todas as dores, porque nada era maior do que a felicidade que sentia. Nem ela entendia o motivo de tanta felicidade, mas sentia que estava no lugar certo, que finalmente havia se encaixado no mundo.

Sentando-se em uma poltrana que havia no quarto Mizuho falou para a filha:

- Bom,agora que já está instalda e conheçe a casa, acho melhor você tomar um banho, e eu irei fazer o mesmo, logo depois decemos para jantar, eu irei lhe apresentar a Tsunade, a governanta dessa cada e depois vamos dormir! Eu pelo menos estou exausto da viajem, e amanhã ainda vamos jantar fora!

- Eu também estou morrendo de cansaço! Bom, vou tomar meu banho então pai, em meia hora eu desco, pode ser? – perguntou para o pai.

- Claro, meia hora está ótimo! – falou enquanto se levantava e tomava a direção da porta para seguir para a sua própia suíte.

Sakura suspirou cansada e com muito esforço se levantou da cama para ir para o banheiro. Se pudesse só levantava amanhã da cama, tamanho era o seu cansaço!

* * *

><p>- Minha filha, essa é a Tsunade, a governanta da casa. Você não se lembra dela, mas foi ela que auxiliou sua mãe a cuidar de você quando nos ainda morávamos aqui – falou o Haruno sorrindo.<p>

- Não posso acreditar no tanto que você cresceu Sakura! E veja como está bela, igual a sua mãe! – exclamou a governanta com sinceridade e logo em seguida abraçou carinhosamente a garota.

Com igual sinceridade a jovem retribuiu o abraço. Havia simpatizado logo de cara a mulher loira. Quando se separaram do abraço, a goveranata olhou para os dois e sorrindo disse:

- Sejam bem vindos de volta ao lar! Estou muito contente por terem voltado, sinto que agora os dias serão mais alegres com vocês aqui, essa casa ficou muito silenciosa e com um ar de tristeza no tempo que moraram fora. Espero que desta vez tenham vindo para ficar permanentemente!

- Pode ter certeza que desta vez o plano é esse! Vamos nos instalar definitivamente aqui! – falou o patriarca sorrindo.

- Já que é assim vamos, o jantar está servido, e a propósito, a comida da Chiasa continua maravilhosa como sempre! – a governanta disse empolgada.

- Nossa, nem me fale, como senti falta dos pratos que ela fazia! – e virando-se para a filha disse: - vamos comer meu amor, você irá adorar a comida da Chiasa! Ela cozinha como ninguém!

- Vamos então, eu estou faminta e com vocês dois falando assim da comida dela eu já estou salivando – falou divertidamente a jovem, fazendo com que os outros dois gargalhassem.

Com esse clima descontraído os três sentaram-se à mesa. Mizuho insistiu para que Tsunade comesse com eles, e assim foi feito. Degustando a maravilhosa comida, o jantar transcorreu entre gargalhadas e grandes doses de nostalgia.

* * *

><p>'Ai senhor, para variar eu estou atrasada!' pensava Sakura enquanto terminava de colocar seus brincos de ouro da <em>T<em>_iffany__ & Co_.

Apesar de tudo, Sakura ainda estava bastante cansada, pois na noite anterior a jovem tivera um terrível pesadelo, e acordou suada e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sonhara com o abuso que sofreu em Los Angeles. Ela vinha tendo esse pesadelo periodicamente, mas imaginava que agora, longe te tudo, não teria mais esse pesadelo. Ledo engano.

Quando pronta, ela se analisou em frente ao grande espelho do closet e concluiu que esta bem. Vestia um vestido amarelo não muito curto, adequado para a situação em questão: um jantar em família. Usava também um sapato de salto alto preto, uma pequena bolsa na mesma cor, que continha seu celular e alguns objetos de primeira necessidade e, além dos brincos, usava como adornos um bracelete e dois anéis, sendo todos de ouro. Dando uma última checada na maquiagem leve que fizera, desceu a escada rapidamente, mas tomando o devido cuidado para não tropeçar e causar um acidente.

- Até que enfim Sakura! – exclamou Mizuho se levantando da poltrona que estava sentado na sala enquanto esperava a filha. Ele usava um elegante terno de cor cinza e uma gravata azul marinha.

- Desculpa pai, juro que é a última vez que me atraso assim! – prometeu a jovem.

Gargalhando alto o senhor deu as costas para a filha e com um aceno de cabeça indicou que era para ela segui-lo. Havia uma coisa que Sakura nunca conseguiu e nunca irá conseguir administrar bem: o tempo. Estava sempre em cima da hora ou atrasada, isso não era nenhuma novidade para Mizuho.

Caminharam até a garagem, e lá ele liberou o motorista, iria ele mesmo dirigir. Depois de acomodados dentro da _BMW 5 series sedan_, Mizuho deu a partida rumo a casa da família Uchiha.

'Nem acredito que estou indo jantar com Sakura na casa do Fugaku' pensava ele animado. Sentia muita falta dos velhos tempos onde ele, Koeni, Fugaku e Mikoto estavam sempre juntos jantando, viajando para a praia ou passando um fim de semana em Paris. Mesmo com a perda de Koeni ele se sentia totalmente realizado em poder volta ao seu país com a filha e poder estar ao lado do amigo de longa data.

Mizuho se lembrava muito bem de quando o amigo anunciou a ele, 27 anos atrás, que seria pai e que ele e Koeni seriam os padrinhos de seu primogênito, Itachi. O mesmo aconteceu a 17 anos atrás quando Sakura nasceu e Fugaku e Mikoto foram convidados para serem os padrinho da jovem.

Quando Itachi já contava com três anos, nasceu o filho mais novo do amigo, Sasuke, que não era seu afilhado, mas sempre tivera por ele o mesmo carinho que teve por Itachi. Pelo o que ele se lembrava, o mais novo sempre tivera o temperamento mais difícil, era respondão e mesmo não tendo mais do que dez anos de idade, sempre discutia o pai. Rindo, Mizuho imaginou como a fase rebelde da adolescência deve ter sido difícil para Fugaku e Mikoto.

Internamente agradeceu aos céus por ter tido apenas Sakura, que mesmo com a ausência da mãe nunca fora rebelde, sempre fora uma garota doce e educada. Além de ser muito dedicada naquilo que se empenhava em fazer. Quando ela botava alguma coisa na cabeça ninguém conseguia fazer a jovem desistir. Ela persistia até o fim.

Diminuindo a velocidade do veículo, Mizuho virou uma esquina a embicou o carro em frente a uma grande mansão. Depois de devidamente identificados, o segurança liberou a passagem e eles adentraram com o carro pelo grande jardim. Parando em uma área próxima a entrada, eles saíram do carro. Sakura estava maravilhada com a mansão. Pelo visto Mikoto tinha o mesmo bom gosto que sua mãe tivera.

Um pouco nervosa a jovem se aproximou do pai e saíram em direção a entrada da casa. Percebendo o nervosismo da filha, Mizuho perguntou:

- Está nervosa minha filha?

- Vou confessar para o senhor, estou um pouco nervosa sim! – respondeu a jovem.

- Ora essa, por quê? Não tem motivo algum para você ficar nervosa – falou Mizuho surpreso por Sakura estar assim.

- Mas pai, e se eles não gostarem de mim? Eu posso não ser como eles imaginam. O senhor já é amigo deles há anos, então é claro que ainda se darão bem, mas eles me conheceram quando eu tinha apenas dois anos. Eles podem se decepcionarem comigo! – falou ela com voz manhosa e fazendo um biquinho. Estava insegura como uma criança que acaba de chegar a um ambiente totalmente desconhecido.

- Veja bem Sakura, não tem como eles não gostarem de você! Como você disse, eu sou muito amigo deles, sei que eles irão te adorar! Não tem como alguém em sã consciência não gostar de você meu bem – falou ele sorrindo para encorajar a filha.

Sakura ficou ruborizada pelo elogio e ia responder ao pai, mas ambos foram interrompidos quando a porta da casa foi aberta bruscamente e um homem apareceu. Ele possuía os cabelos e os olhos negros, era alto, esguio e aparentava ter por volta de 50 anos, a mesma idade de seu pai. O homem logo sorriu abertamente, desceu os degraus em direção a eles e exclamou:

- Mizuho! Ainda não consigo acreditar que você está aqui! – falou o homem abraçando seu pai.

- Fugaku! A quanto tempo velho amigo! – falou Mizuho com a voz emocionada.

* * *

><p>Bom, está ai o terceiro capítulo! \o  
>E agora os Harunos já estão no Japão! Já adianto que no próximo capítulo o Sasuke irá nos das a honra de sua presença! hahahaha<br>Espero que tenham gostado! :)  
>Aguardo ansiosamente por Reviews, comentando o que vocês acharam da fic, se gostaram ou se odiaram, critícas, sugestões e ideias!<br>Beijinhos, e até a próxima! :)  
>Nath Bittencourt.<p> 


	4. Capítulo IV

****Disclaimer:**** _Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Foi ali, em frente à imponente mansão Uchiha que Sakura percebeu uma coisa. Nada seria como ela imaginava. Seus medos, receios e pesadelos estavam longe de acabar. Ela ficou chocada quando chegou a essa conclusão. Não havia conseguido deixar tudo enterrado em Los Angeles antes de embarcar no avião! Com horror a jovem ofegou e engoliu o choro que estava prestes a sair de sua garganta, ela não poderia dar bandeira, não com seu pai e essas pessoas que ela não conhecia ainda ao seu redor.

Pela primeira vez passou pela sua mente um questionamento que ela ainda não havia feito a si: 'O que meu pai faria se soubesse da verdade? O que será que ele pensaria de mim?' Atormentada com esse pensamento, Sakura deu um passo para trás quando seu pai e Fugaku se desfizeram do longo abraço. Ela estava assustada e não sabia como se portar naquela situação, tudo ao seu redor eram apenas múrmuros sem sentido, e quando a mão de seu pai tocou seu ombro, a jovem deu um pulo, assustada com o contato.

- Tudo bem minha filha? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, tu-tudo bem s-sim pai, eu só estava um pouco distraída – falou olhando para o chão. 'Ninguém pode descobrir isso meu Deus! O que pensarão de mim? Muito provavelmente vão achar que a culpa é minha! Ô céus, como eu pude pensar que tudo seria tão simples?'

Seus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos por Mizuho, que passou o braço por cima dos seus ombros e a levou na direção de Fugaku, que por vez sorria largamente. Ainda com os olhos grudados no chão e tremendo ela parou em frente ao seu padrinho.

- Mizuho, a Sakura está linda! Encantadora como Koeni! – elogiou o patriarca Uchiha, indo em direção a jovem e abraçando.

Nesse momento Sakura prendeu a respiração e ficou totalmente rígida. Sua mente gritava para ela se afastar, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Felizmente nem seu pai nem Fugaku notaram essa atitude da jovem, que por sinal respirou totalmente aliviada quando se viu livre dos braços do amigo do pai.

- Vamos Sakura, fale alguma coisa para seu padrinho! – exclamou seu pai animado.

- Hum, é... Como vai senhor Uchiha? – falou a jovem um tanto quanto insegura.

- Ora, para que tanta formalidade minha jovem! Pode me chamar de Fugaku! – falou o mais velho enquanto ria juntamente com Mizuho.

De repente ouviram um estrondo de algo metálico se chocando com o chão. O barulho viera de dentro da mansão, e suspirando o Uchiha disse:

- Vamos nos apresar, a Mikoto deve ter descoberto que vocês chegaram, ela estava animada como se a rainha da Inglaterra viesse nos visitar essa noite! – os dois amigos saíram andando em direção a entrada da casa enquanto riam de alguma coisa.

Sakura suspirou profundamente e balançando a cabeça negativamente começou a segui-los. 'Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu pensei que seria tão simples!' Pensava a jovem desolada.

Quando finalmente adentrou a mansão não conseguiu nem mesmo se deslumbrar com a magnífica decoração. Ela quase deu meia volta e foi embora quando notou que havia duas pessoas desconhecidas recepcionando seu pai. Para seu alívio uma dessas pessoas era uma bela mulher vestida em um charmoso vestido preto de um ombro só, um sapato de salto preto, um colar, uma pulseira e brincos de pérolas, além de belos anéis de diamante. Sem sobre de dúvidas, era uma mulher muito elegante, e ela deduziu que deveria ser Mikoto, esposa de Fugaku. A outra pessoa era, infelizmente, um homem que aparentava não ter mais do que 30 anos. 'Deve ser um dos filhos deles. ' Pensou a jovem.

A jovem não soube quando nem como, mas de repente se viu presa em um abraço. Ela quase soltou um grito de horror, mas conseguiu se controlar quando viu que quem a abraçava era a bela mulher que antes conversava com seu pai. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notou quando ela se aproximou.

- Fugaku, veja como a nossa afilhada está linda! – disse a mulher se virando para o marido – eu não consigo acreditar que aquela pequena garotinha já é uma bela mulher! – falou a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

Estranhamente Sakura se sentiu bem nos braços daquela mulher, sentiu um conforto e proteção que a muito não sentia, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu relaxar, pois além de seu pai ainda havia dois pares de olhos negros masculinos a fitando, o que a obrigava a esconder seu olhar, fitando com demasiado interesse o chão brilhante da bela mansão.

- Então esse é o pequeno Itachi? – perguntou Mizuho a Fugaku, indicando o outro homem presente na cena.

Rindo o patriarca Uchiha concordou e indicou com a cabeça que era para Itachi cumprimentá-los. Percebendo a intenção do homem, Sakura ficou novamente rígida e em alerta, se fosse necessário ela daria uma de louca e correria porta afora, no momento não se importava com regras sociais. Importava-se apenas com o medo que ela sentia de qualquer aproximação do sexo oposto que não fosse seu pai. Essa atitude da garota não passou despercebida pelos observadores e ágeis olhos de Mikoto Uchiha, mas sabiamente a matriarca preferiu não comentar nada naquele momento.

- Veja como você cresceu garoto! Está mais alto que seu velho padrinho – disse seu pai enquanto abraçava Itachi.

Itachi que até aquele momento estava calado disse:

- Ora, esperava o que? Encontrar aquele garoto de 12 anos? – perguntou o jovem em tom divertido.

-Claro que não – disse Mizuho – mas eu confesso que estou surpreso com você! Nunca imaginei que já seria um homem feito!

Gargalhando alto, o jovem estava se virando para ir na direção da rosada e cumprimentá-la, mas por algum milagre dos céus, seu celular tocou naquele momento, e Sakura suspirou aliviada, o que novamente foi notado por Mikoto. Itachi olhou para o visor do celular que piscava e franzindo o cenho murmurou que não podia deixar de atender, se retirando do recinto logo em seguida.

Fugaku falou alguma coisa que Sakura não prestou atenção e saiu juntamente com seu pai por uma porta lateral. A rosada insistia em fitar o chão com um interesse assustador e novamente se assustou quando a mulher tocou delicadamente seu ombro.

- E então querida, já que os cavalheiros foram para o escritório conversar e só restamos nos duas, o que acha de irmos até a varanda conversamos um pouco? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

Sem ter como argumentar contra essa idéia, a rosada concordou com a cabeça e foi guiada pela mulher até a varanda lateral da casa que tinha vista para um belo jardim cheio de rosas. A mulher perguntou se Sakura gostaria de beber alguma coisa e tendo uma resposta negativa ela dispensou a empregada que havia perguntado se poderia oferecer alguma coisa a elas.

- Sabe Sakura – começou a mulher – eu vou confessar que por muito tempo esperei por esse momento sabe, poder rever você, seu pai... – a mulher suspirou e continuou – quando me despedi no aeroporto de vocês, há 15 anos, achei que seria apenas um até logo, que em breve iríamos nos rever – ela fez uma longa pausa, enquanto Sakura a olhava totalmente presa em suas palavras – infelizmente não foi assim não é mesmo? Koeni nunca mais voltou e nem irá voltar, você não imagina a falta que minha amiga me faz, nos éramos como irmãs, unha e carne. Mas se tem algo que deixou imensamente feliz hoje minha querida, foi poder rever você!

A essa altura Sakura já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando que pequenas gotas fossem expelidas a cada piscada de olho.

- Você é parte de sua mãe, e eu sei que com você aqui novamente, ao nosso lado, eu poderei matar um pouco da saudade que eu senti de sua mãe e de você – finalizou Mikoto.

Sem aviso prévio Sakura se jogou no colo de Mikoto e abraçou, dando vazão às lágrimas que agora já escorriam em abundância. De imediato a mulher se assustou com a atitude precipitada da jovem, mas logo em seguida a abraçou de volta, deixando que algumas lágrimas também escorressem por seu rosto. Por algum motivo não identificado, Mikoto sentia que Sakura precisava dela naquele momento. Ela percebeu que a menina tinha muita coisa presa dentro dela, e de alguma maneira precisava botar para fora, então naquele momento ela apenas deu o tempo que Sakura precisava, a confortando e dando a jovem a certeza de que sempre que precisasse ela estaria ali.

* * *

><p>- Então quer dizer que você expandiu seus negócios para o ramo tecnológico? – perguntou Mizuho ao amigo.<p>

Ambos estavam no escritório de Fugaku, localizado no terceiro andar na mansão. O Uchiha estava sentado em sua cadeira de couro enquanto o outro estava em uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Nesse momento eles discutiam sobre o que havia mudado no tempo que não haviam mantido contato.

- Exato! Estou começando a investir na construção civil também, esta é uma área que está dando um lucro absurdo por todo o mundo! – exclamou Fugaku.

- Sim, atualmente estou trabalhando apenas nessa área, e ela tem me dado lucros bastante satisfatórios – comentou enquanto bebia um gole do _whisky_ importado que o amigo havia oferecido.

- A verdade meu amigo, é que ando querendo me aposentar, tirar o corpo fora de todo esse estresse. Foram longos anos de trabalho árduo e desgastante, e já está na hora de me dar ao luxo de reivindicar minha aposentadoria, não acha?

- Se eu não estivesse ouvindo com meus próprios ouvidos eu não acreditaria! Fugaku Uchiha falando na sua própria aposentadoria? – exclamou o amigo.

- Para você ver como o tempo muda as coisas. Agora que Itachi e Sasuke já estão aptos para me substituírem nos negócios e estou tranqüilo em relação a isso. Tenho completa confiança na capacidade deles de darem continuidade ao que eu construí! – falou Fugaku se recostando na cadeira.

- Concordo Fugaku, e vou confessar que já pensei em fazer o mesmo, e apenas não o fiz pelo simples fato de não ter achado alguém de inteira confiança para me substituir, visto que Sakura não está pronta ainda para tomar frente na empresa – comentou Mizuho.

- É caro amigo, pelo o que eu vejo estamos ficando velhos, não é mesmo? – e com isso os dois gargalharam abertamente, reconhecendo que não eram mais os jovens sonhadores que um dia haviam sido.

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, que após a autorização de Fugaku se revelaram ser de um jovem muito parecido com Fugaku e Itachi, mas que aparentava ser mais jovem.

- Sasuke! Venha cá meu filho – falou enquanto se levanta e dava a volta na mesa, ficando ao lado do filho – veja quem está aqui após tantos anos! Lembra-se do Mizuho Sasuke?

Concordando com a cabeça Sasuke se adiantou para cumprimentar Mizuho com um curto aperto de mão, o rosto sério e sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Vejo que cumpriu seu dever meu amigo, seus dois filhos já estão totalmente criados, não é mesmo? Concordo que já pode descansar e passar os negócios para as mãos de Sasuke e Itachi! – Sasuke fez uma careta que passou despercebida para os dois mais velhos e logo em seguida exclamou:

- Bom, eu vou buscar a Karin e volto para jantar com vocês – e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra saiu do escritório.

Fugaku balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou para a sua cadeira, enquanto Mizuho sorria levemente e se sentava também.

- Me desculpe pelos modos de Sasuke, não é nada pessoal, pode ficar tranqüilo! Para o meu desgosto ele age assim com todos – falou o Uchiha desanimado, enquanto era surpreendido por uma gargalhada do amigo – ora, do que está rindo Mizuho?

Quando ele conseguiu controlar o riso, virou-se para o Uchiha e disse:

- Sabe, outro dia mesmo eu me peguei pensando nisso, em como o Sasuke deve ter sido difícil. Eu me lembro bem que desde novo ele era assim, respondão e frio. Pelo visto as coisas não foram tão fáceis como foram com Itachi, não é mesmo? – perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Meu amigo, Sasuke foi simplesmente impossível! Você não faz idéia de quantas reuniões eu tive que interromper para ter que ir ao colégio dele por conta de brigas. Suspensões então nem se fala, Mikoto se descabelava com ele! Nós pensamos que com o fim da adolescência ele fosse melhorar, mas foi o contrário, ouso dizer que piorou. Enquanto Itachi sempre foi responsável, estudioso e dedicado, Sasuke só queria saber de beber, sair com os amigos e trazer mulheres para casa. Você teve sorte de ter tido Sakura, que pelo visto é bastante comportada e tímida, dê graças aos céus por não ter que disciplinar, ou pelo menos tentar disciplinar alguém como Sasuke – falou o Uchiha com uma expressão de cansaço. Só de lembrar como Sasuke havia lhe dado dor de cabeça Fugaku desanimava.

Mizuho sorriu em apoio ao amigo e concordou com a cabeça. Ainda bem que ele tivera apenas Sakura como filha, que sempre fora muito doce e disciplinada. Apenas não concordou com Fugaku na parte que ele disse que a jovem era tímida, pelo contrário, Sakura sempre fora bastante extrovertida, fora apenas hoje que ela havia se comportado daquela maneira, totalmente tímida e meio amuada. Mas para ele isso era normal, ela estava se acostumando ainda com o novo país, não é mesmo?

O Haruno fora interrompido de seus pensamentos por novas batidas na porta, que novamente após a autorização do dono da mansão se revelaram ser de uma empregada.

- Com licença senhor Uchiha, mas a senhora Mikoto pediu para que os senhores descessem para que pudessem jantar – disse ela polidamente, e logo depois com uma pequena reverencia se retirou do recinto.

- Vamos lá Mizuho – disse para o amigo enquanto ambos se levantavam e em seguida se dirigiram para a sala de jantar.

* * *

><p>Após alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente se recompôs e depois que secou as lágrimas olhou envergonhada para Mikoto e disse:<p>

- Me desculpe por isso senhora Uchiha, eu não... Não sei o que seu em mim.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Mikoto, sim querida? – perguntou para a jovem e depois que a mesma concordou com a cabeça ela prosseguiu – você não tem nada o que me pedir desculpas Sakura, eu percebi o quanto você precisava desabafar, e mesmo que não tenha me dito nada, pode vir até mim quando quiser e me contar o que lhe atormenta, eu vou estar sempre disponível para poder ajudá-la, não precisa mais sofrer em silêncio, a partir de agora eu estarei sempre do seu lado – disse a Uchiha fitando profundamente nos olhos da jovem. Sakura ainda estava envergonhada pela cena que acabara de fazer, mas após as palavras sinceras da madrinha ela se sentiu melhor, e sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela casa ela confidenciou a mulher:

- Muito obrigada mesmo Mikoto, eu realmente precisava disso. E agradeço mais ainda por me receber tão bem mesmo sem me conhecer – falou emocionada. Foram poucas as vezes que ela fora tão bem recebida em um lugar onde ela era desconhecida – bom, eu realmente gostaria lhe contar o que me atormenta, mas ainda não posso, por favor, não me entenda mal, mas eu ainda não consigo me abrir assim tão espontaneamente, mesmo tendo absoluta confiança em você – completou a jovem. E de fato, ela por algum motivo desconhecido, confiava profundamente na mulher que estava na sua frente. Ela lhe inspirava um ar maternal que a muito não sentia, mais precisamente desde que sua mãe havia partido e nem mesmo Shizune trazia a jovem aquela sensação.

- Ficou muito feliz que você confie em mim Sakura querida e vou respeitar totalmente a sua decisão de se manter calada até quando se sentir segura para falar comigo – falou enquanto levantava e puxava a garota junto, dando um abraço em Sakura logo em seguida – venha, vamos até o meu quarto arrumar o seu rosto, ele está vermelho e não queremos que ninguém saiba que a mocinha aqui andou chorando, não é mesmo? – falou dando uma piscada de olho e um sorriso no final, que foi acompanhado pela jovem.

Logo depois já estavam subindo a imponente escadaria da casa, enquanto Mikoto mostrava tudo a Sakura e fazia alguns comentários a respeito de certos objetos que faziam parte da decoração. Ao dobrarem em um corredor um corpo bem maior que o de Sakura esbarrou em seu ombro e a garota entrou em estado de alerta imediatamente, dando um passo para o lado e ficando atrás de Mikoto. A garota não ousou levantar o olhar para ver com quem havia se chocado, pois ela sabia perfeitamente que pelo tamanho do corpo e pelo terno que vira de relance, que era um homem.

Mikoto sorriu e falou docemente:

- Veja Sasuke, essa é a filha de Mizuho, a Sakura. Lembra-se dela? – perguntou a mulher ao filho, enquanto o mesmo analisava atentamente a jovem com os olhos negros e totalmente frios e desprovidos de qualquer emoção.

- Sim – falou simplesmente. Achou engraçada a atitude da garota, parecia um bichinho indefeso fugindo de um predador. Quando esbarrou na jovem, percebeu que ela tinha belos olhos verdes esmeralda, mas que estavam vermelhos e Sasuke logo deduziu que jovem devia ter chorado por algum motivo que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber. Sem querer perder mais tempo com aquela garota, ele virou-se sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e prosseguiu no seu caminho, indo em direção a garagem para pegar um carro e buscar a namorada Karin.

Mikoto suspirou e olhando para Sakura que agora já estava mais aliviada disse:

- Me desculpe pelo comportamento do Sasuke, ele é assim mesmo – disse um pouco sem graça pela atitude do filho.

- N-não tem pr-problema – disse a jovem com os olhos ainda colados no chão.

Mikoto assentiu e as duas continuaram o caminho até o quarto da senhora Uchiha. Lá Mikoto arrumou a jovem e quando já estavam descendo novamente as escadas para irem jantar a matriarca pediu que uma empregada chamasse Fugaku e Mizuho no escritório e Itachi que deveria estar em seu quarto. A empregada assentiu e subiu as escadas, indo cumprir as ordens enquanto Sakura e Mikoto se dirigiam para a bela sala de jantar.

* * *

><p>O quarto capítulo está ai amores mios!<br>E ai está a família Uchiha minha gente! Mesmo tendo aparecido só um pouquinho já deu para perceber como será o comportamento e as atitudes do nosso amado Sasuke!  
>Espero que vocês tenham gostado! :)<br>Aguardo ansiosamente por Reviews, comentando o que vocês acharam da fic, se gostaram ou se odiaram, critícas, sugestões e ideias!  
>Beijinhos, e até a próxima! :)<br>Natália Bittencourt.


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

Quando finalmente se sentaram à mesa para jantarem, Sakura suspirou extremamente aliviada, pois estava acomodada entre Mikoto e seu pai. 'Menos mal' pensava a jovem. Ela de maneira alguma iria se sentir confortável caso estivesse ao lado de Itachi ou Fugaku, já era ruim suficiente estar de frente para Itachi. Ao contrário do irmão mais novo, Itachi não possuía olhos frios e desprovidos de qualquer emoção, muito pelo contrário, o filho mais velho de Fugaku possuía olhos extremamente profundos e impactantes e Sakura notou isso apenas com um rápido cruzar de olhos que houve entre os dois ao se sentarem para jantar.

- Sasuke não chegou ainda? – perguntou Fugaku com certo desgosto na voz.

- Não querido, a pouco mais de meia hora eu encontrei com ele, apresentei Sakura e ele nem ao menos disse mais do que duas palavras. Só sei que ele desceu e depois ouvi o barulho de um carro saindo – disse a senhora Uchiha para o marido com evidente decepção na voz. Por mais que soubesse que seu filho não fosse o maior exemplo de simpatia, ela ainda tinha esperanças de que ele mudasse o seu comportamento.

- Ora Mikoto, até parece que não é de se esperar esse tipo de atitude vindo dele – falou com sarcasmo na voz – e ele saiu para buscar aquela namorada dele – falou revirando os olhos. Por algum motivo ele não simpatizava com Karin, a namorada de seu filho mais novo, para ele a jovem não passava de uma interesseira que se apoiava em Sasuke para alcançar status e prestígio social. Fugaku sabia que sua esposa e Itachi também não gostavam da jovem, mas todos já haviam desistido de falar com Sasuke sobre esse assunto, pois toda vez era a mesma coisa: eles mostravam todos os indícios do mau caráter que Karin possuía e Sasuke simplesmente ignorava tudo, era como se nada tivesse sido dito.

- Oh, pensei que Sasuke não fosse trazê-la! – exclamou Mikoto com surpresa na voz. Eram poucas as vezes que o filho levava a namorada para jantar com eles, mesmo em ocasiões especiais.

Mizuho e Sakura apenas ouviam atentamente a tudo. Pelo que Sakura conseguiu perceber pela conversa e pelo breve encontro que tivera mais cedo com o jovem, Sasuke não era o melhor exemplo de simpatia que existia, e pelo visto tampouco era um filho exemplar.

- Bom, como eu não sei quando Sasuke irá aparecer, vamos começar a jantar, afinal não estamos por conta dele, não é mesmo? – comentou Fugaku enquanto gesticulava às empregadas para servirem o jantar.

O Jantar seguiu normalmente enquanto todos degustavam da deliciosa comida oferecida pelas cozinheiras da exigente Mikoto. Fugaku e Mizuho conversavam normalmente como nos velhos tempos e vez ou outra perguntavam ou comentavam alguma coisa com Itachi que educadamente respondia a tudo, mas na verdade o primogênito dos Uchihas estava mais interessado em observar discretamente a jovem exótica que estava sentada na sua frente e conversava timidamente com sua mãe. Para ele, que sempre fora bastante observador e atento a tudo e a todos ao seu redor, aquela jovem tinha algo de errado, não fisicamente, mas a seu ver Sakura escondia alguma coisa de todos, inclusive do próprio pai, pois ela praticamente não conversava e quando lhe era perguntado alguma coisa ela respondia com poucas palavras, sempre corando e desviando o olhar o mais rápido possível.

Itachi estava bastante curioso com a jovem, mas acabou dando de ombros, afinal o quer que seja que a jovem escondia não era de sua conta, mas por algum motivo havia simpatizado com ela logo de cara, e mesmo não tendo conversado com ela ainda, a achara encantadora e esperava que em um futuro próximo pudesse ter um contato maior com ela. Acabando com a linha de raciocínio que era direcionada a Sakura, Itachi desviou no foco de sua atenção para a entrada da sala de jantar, sendo seguido nessa ação por todos ali presentes.

Ali, juntamente com uma mulher ruiva vestida em trajes um tanto quanto curtos e totalmente inadequados para a ocasião, estava Sasuke, com uma expressão irritada no rosto. O Uchiha mais novo nem se deu ao trabalho de apresentar a jovem aos outros presentes, apenas entrou no recinto e se dirigiu para a cadeira ao lado do irmão mais velho, se sentando lá e logo em seguida começou a se servir, deixando a todos um pouco perplexos pela atitude e uma Mikoto extremamente sem graça pela atitude nada adequada do filho.

Tentando atenuar o ar tenso que havia se formado ao redor da mesa, a matriarca Uchiha se levantou e com um sorriso bastante forçado se dirigiu a jovem:

- Karin querida, há quanto tempo – falou enquanto abraçava a namorada do filho – venha, por favor, sente-se conosco aqui – completou, guiando ela para a cadeira que havia ao lado de Sasuke.

- Claro, obrigada senhora Uchiha – falou Karin, que aparentemente não havia se abalado com a atitude do namorado, e logo em seguida cumprimentou a todos formalmente e com forçada simpatia.

- Veja Karin, esses são Mizuho e sua filha Sakura. Mizuho é um amigo nosso de longa data que acabou de se mudar de Los Angeles para Tókio – falou a Uchiha apresentando os Harunos a Karin – e esta é Karin, a namorada de Sasuke – completou enquanto olhava para Mizuho e Sakura.

- Prazer em conhecê-los – falou Karin analisando descaradamente pai e filha e dando um sorriso totalmente falso, atitude que não passou despercebida para Mikoto e Itachi, que como se fosse combinado, reviraram os olhos em claro sinal de desaprovação pela atitude de Karin.

- É um prazer conhecê-la – falou Sakura simplesmente em um murmuro, olhando rapidamente para a ruiva, e sendo acompanhada no cumprimente logo em seguida por seu pai.

Passado algum tempo, todos terminaram a refeição e Mikoto os guiou para a sala de estar, onde todos se acomodaram e começaram a conversar amistosamente. Sasuke havia se sentado em um sofá e logo em seguida Karin se sentou ao seu lado, agarrando o braço do namorado enquanto tagarelava e era prontamente ignorada pelo mesmo. Mizuho, Fugaku e Itachi se dirigiram para o bar, onde se serviam de algumas doses de _whisky_ e Sakura e Mikoto estavam próximas às grandes portas de vidro da varanda que dava para os jardins dos fundos da mansão.

- E então Sakura, apreciou o jantar? – perguntou Mikoto.

- Oh sim, o jantar estava delicioso – falou sinceramente – Mikoto, você poderia me falar onde é o toalete?

- Claro querida – respondeu Mikoto com um sorriso, e logo em seguida indicou o caminho para Sakura, que prontamente se direcionou para lá.

* * *

><p>Chegando ao toalete, Sakura entrou e trancou a porta, apoiou-se na bancada da pia e, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, suspirou profundamente.<p>

- Meu Deus, que tortura! – exclamou para si mesma, abrindo a torneira e jogando um pouco de água fria na nuca. Após essa ação Sakura olhou ao seu redor e quando localizou um pequeno sofá se jogou no mesmo, fechando os olhos e se recordando como tivera que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para chegar ao final do jantar sem ter um ataque cardíaco ou sair correndo porta afora.

Primeiro foi Itachi, que ela notara que não parava de olhar, mesmo que discretamente, na sua direção. Por algum motivo ela não sentia o mesmo medo que sentia quando Fugaku, Sasuke ou os outros homens que tivera contato, como os do aeroporto, a encaravam. Ela apenas se sentia desconfortável, pois Itachi parecia saber que ela escondia alguma coisa de todos. 'Mas será que ele descobriu? Mas como... Não é possível, eu não disse nada para ninguém.' Pensava a jovem aflita com a possibilidade de ele ter descoberto seu segredo.

Para o alívio de Sakura, Itachi parou de olhar na sua direção quando Sasuke chegou com a namorada, mas o alívio não durou muito, pois mesmo estando cercada de pessoas, ela não se sentia nem um pouco confortável na marcante presença do Uchiha mais novo e para piorar a situação, Sakura não gostou nem um pouco dos olhares que Karin, a namorada de Sasuke lançava para ela. 'Pelo visto ela não foi com a minha cara' pensava Sakura dando mais um profundo suspiro.

A rosada agradeceu internamente a Mikoto quando ela sugeriu que se retirassem da mesa de jantar e fossem para a sala de estar da mansão. Pelo menos lá tinha mais espaço e ela se sentia mais confortável. Chegando à bela sala da mansão, Sakura se afastou com Mikoto, trocou algumas palavras com ela e, querendo fugir um pouco de todos, perguntou educadamente onde ficava o toalete.

A jovem de cabelos rosa ainda permaneceu por alguns minutos jogada confortavelmente no sofá, mas logo se levantou, arrumou o cabelo em frente ao espelho e saiu em direção à sala de estar antes que mandassem alguém para procurá-la.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava completamente irritado com Karin. Algumas horas mais cedo ele havia ligado para a namorada avisando que não poderia se encontrar com ela naquela noite, pois teria que comparecer a um jantar que sua mãe iria oferecer a um velho amigo da família.<p>

A verdade era que Sasuke não fazia questão nenhuma de comparecer a aquele jantar, mas seu pai falara tanto na sua cabeça que ele resolveu jantar com eles, afinal não queria brigar com Fugaku novamente e ter mais dores de cabeça do que já tinha. Para piorar seu estado de animo, Karin deu um ataque quando soube que Sasuke não ira levá-la para jantar como havia prometido previamente, e para acabar com o escândalo que a namorada estava dando pelo telefone Sasuke disse que a ruiva poderia jantar em sua casa com ele, sua família e os convidados de seus pais naquela noite.

Se arrependimento matasse, Sasuke com certeza já estaria morto desde o momento que convidou Karin para jantar na mansão. Estar com a ruiva ao seu lado era um total exercício de paciência e autocontrole, pois ela não calava a boca um minuto e falava apenas sobre assuntos que Sasuke não fazia a mínima questão de tomar conhecimento.

Sasuke sabia perfeitamente a opinião que sua família tinha a respeito de Karin, e ele concordava plenamente com todos. Ele sabia melhor do que todos o quanto a namorada era ambiciosa e fútil, além de ser extremamente interesseira, mas era muito mais cômodo ter Karin ao seu lado, pois sempre que precisasse de companhia feminina ele teria a ruiva que era bastante talentosa na cama, e estava sempre a sua disposição, além, é claro, do fato de que no final das contas, Karin sempre fazia tudo que Sasuke mandava, se fazendo de cega e sem reclamar das outras amantes que o jovem Uchiha possuía.

E Sasuke sabia que manter um relacionamento sério perante a imprensa, era vantajoso para melhorar a sua imagem pública de arrogante, inconseqüente e irresponsável herdeiro de uma das maiores multi nacionais japonesa.

Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios quando a jovem de cabelos rosa que conhecera mais cedo passou por eles em direção ao corredor. Não podia negar que a jovem era bonita, mas não passava de uma criança que parecia ter medo de tudo.

Percebendo o olhar do namorado em direção à Sakura, Karin colou seu corpo ainda mais no de Sasuke e colocando a mão sobre o joelho dele, beijou o pescoço de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, por que não subimos para o seu quarto? – perguntou Karin falando baixo, em tom malicioso, próxima a orelha do namorado. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e decidiu por ignorar a jovem.

Percebendo que estava sendo ignorada, Karin começou a subir a mão que estava no joelho de Sasuke em direção ao cós da calça enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha dele. Bufando perante a ação vulgar da namorada, Sasuke agarrou a mão dela e puxou Karin em direção a saída da sala de estar. Quando alcançaram o corredor, ele virou para a direita e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, no qual entrou e trancou a porta, sendo agarrado logo em seguida por Karin, que o puxou em direção a cama enquanto o beijava e desabotoava agilmente a camisa de Sasuke.

Um som que vinha do bolso da calça de Sasuke fez Karin bufar e agarrar o namorado mais fortemente, na tentativa de impedi-lo de atender o celular. Sasuke apenas segurou os pulsos da ruiva a afastando de si, e em seguida pegou o celular e olhou para o nome que piscava na tela. Após pensar por alguns segundo Sasuke resolveu atender o celular fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Karin, e olhando para a jovem que estava deitada de maneira provocante na cama ordenou:

- Me espere aqui, vou atender essa ligação e volto – destrancou a porta, saiu do quarto e voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si enquanto atendia a ligação – há quanto tempo Hyuuga!– falou Sasuke com ironia na voz para quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Sem ironias Uchiha, dessa vez o assunto é do seu interesse – falou a voz do outro lado da linha, fazendo Sasuke ficar sério imediatamente.

- Que assunto Neji? Se for relacionado à empresa nem precisa continuar, não tenho o menor interesse no que quer que seja.

- Relaxa Sasuke, só vou repassar uma informação que acabei de receber – falou o Hyuuga sorrindo do outro lado da linha. Conhecia de longa data o humor do amigo, mas tinha certeza de que a informação que acabara de receber era do total interesse dos irmãos Uchiha.

- E o que é? Não tenho a noite toda – falou Sasuke rispidamente, arrancando uma gargalhada do amigo.

- Bom, vou ser direto então – falou o Hyuuga parando de rir e ficando sério novamente – Madara voltou para o Japão a pouco mais de um mês, mas não está em Tókio, pelo visto ele está no interior do país.

Se Neji pudesse ver o rosto de Sasuke naquele momento veria uma expressão de espanto mesclado com ódio.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou o Uchiha entredentes.

- Absoluta – falou simplesmente – fale isso para Itachi o mais rápido possível Sasuke, mas não deixe que seu pai descubra ainda – aconselhou Neji.

- Sim, por enquanto é realmente melhor que meu pai não saiba – falou passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando os fios já rebeldes – vou avisar Itachi, mas de qualquer maneira me mantenha informado sobre esse assunto – completou o Uchiha.

- Claro Sasuke, qualquer novidade eu te ligo – falou Neji, se despedindo logo em seguida e finalizando a ligação.

Guardando o celular no bolso novamente, Sasuke respirou fundo e desceu as escadas em direção a sala que estivera minutos antes. Chegando lá procurou Itachi com o olhar, e quando notou que irmão olhava em sua direção, balançou a cabeça em um claro sinal para que Itachi o acompanhasse para fora do cômodo.

Saindo discretamente da sala, Itachi se encontrou o irmão mais novo no apoiado na parede do corredor com as mãos no bolso da calça. Quando indagou por que ele o chamara, Sasuke simplesmente disse:

- Madara está no Japão.

A reação de Itachi foi semelhante a que Sasuke tivera minutos antes quando Neji proferiu essas mesmas palavras.

- Tem certeza disso Sasuke? – perguntou enquanto olhava para os lados, se assegurando de que ninguém mais ouvia a conversa.

- Absoluta. Neji acabou de me ligar e me disse que tem pouco mais de um mês que ele está no interior do Japão – falou de maneira fria.

- Bom, primeiro teremos que tentar descobrir o que ele... – Itachi começou a falar, mas parou abruptamente quando notou que havia mais alguém além dele e de Sasuke no final do corredor. Esse alguém era Sakura, que estava paralisada e no mínimo apavorada.

* * *

><p>Ao sair do toalete, Sakura seguiu pelos corredores em direção a sala onde todos estavam, mas para o seu espanto, ao virar para a direita em um corredor, encontrou os dois irmãos Uchiha conversando, sendo que Sasuke estava apoiado displicentemente na parede com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta e Itachi apresentava uma postura tensa enquanto falava sobre algum assunto que ela não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser.<p>

- Bom, primeiro teremos que tentar descobrir o que ele... – Sakura tentou passar despercebida e voltar para o toalete, mas sua tentativa foi em vão, pois logo Itachi notou a presença da rosada e interrompendo o que dialogava com Sasuke ele se virou para a jovem no final do corredor, sendo seguido nessa ação por seu irmão mais novo.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e retesou o corpo quando tomou consciência de dois pares de olhos negros a encarando fixamente. Ela pensou que teria uma síncope ali mesmo, no corredor, mas o que se seguiu foi muito pior na opinião da rosada.

Itachi tomou conhecimento do estado de tensão da jovem, e tentando deixá-la mais confortável, ele se aproximou da jovem e disse:

- Sakura, está perdida? – falou tentando soar o mais gentil possível, e quando estava perto o suficiente ele colocou sua mão sobre o pequeno ombro da jovem, que em um gesto automático deu um passo para trás e abraçou a si mesma, tentando se proteger de Itachi, que apenas ficou confuso perante a ação da jovem. Mesmo não sentindo tanto medo de Itachi, ela tinha receio de qualquer contato com alguém do sexo oposto.

Sasuke que até aquele momento observava tudo um pouco afastado, bufou e desencostando o corpo da parede falou no seu tom frio de sempre:

- Bom, se vocês não têm mais nada para fazer, eu tenho. Já está avisado Itachi – falou enquanto passava pelo irmão e quando direcionou seu olhar para Sakura, notou que ela estava extremamente pálida e trêmula. 'Meu Deus, qual o problema dessa garota? Toda hora fica assim, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento!' Pensou Sasuke que continuou andando em direção ao seu quarto onde Karin o esperava. 'Realmente, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que perder tempo com aquela garota', pensou ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sakura permaneceu parada, enquanto fitava o brilhante piso do corredor e pensava no que fazer. Ela pensou seriamente em gritar ou sair correndo, mas parecia que sua garganta não era mais capaz de pronunciar som algum, e tampouco conseguia se mover, seu corpo estava totalmente paralisado.

Naquele momento Itachi já estava preocupado com a jovem, e sem saber o que fazer, ele segurou levemente os ombros de Sakura e deu uma leve sacudida no diminuto corpo dela.

- Sakura... Sakura, tudo bem? – perguntou mais alto quando não teve reação nenhuma por parte dela. Ele notou que a jovem estava mais branca do que uma folha de papel, suava frio e deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem pela bela face, e assustado com a possibilidade dela ter um ataque ou algo semelhante ali mesmo, ela sacudiu ela mais fortemente, mas em resposta a única coisa que ele ouviu foi um grito de horror e em seguida o corpo de Sakura desfaleceu na sua frente, dando a ale apenas tempo de segurar a jovem em seus braços antes dela se chocar com o chão.

* * *

><p>O Grito que Sakura deu chamou a atenção de Mizuho, Fugaku e Mikoto que saíram correndo da sala na direção do som.<p>

Sasuke, que acabara de chegar a seu quarto e já estava agarrado a Karin na cama, também ouviu o grito, mas quando ele tentou de desvencilhar da namorada para ver o estava acontecendo, ela apenas o agarrou mais forte e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Deixa para lá Sasuke, o que vamos fazer aqui é muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa – e com essas palavras Sasuke permaneceu no quarto com Karin, pois depois de pensar por alguns segundos ele chegou a conclusão que não dava a mínima para o escândalo que estava acontecendo no andar de baixo da mansão.

* * *

><p>Quando Mizuho chegou ao corredor juntamente com Mikoto e Fugaku, ele arregalou os olhos e correu em direção a Sakura, que permanecia desacordada nos braços de um Itachi bastante confuso e atormentado pelo recente acontecimento.<p>

- Meu Deus, o que houve Itachi? – perguntou Mizuho enquanto se aproximava do afilhado e tocava delicadamente no rosto da filha.

- Não sei Mizuho – falou o jovem e explicou que estava no corredor quando Sakura apareceu e ficou paralisada no lugar que estava. Ele contou que tentou conversar com ela, e quando não obteve resposta chamou por ela, e que como não houve respostas novamente ele sacudiu levemente o corpo da jovem e finalmente teve como reação o grito e logo em seguida seu desmaio.

Algumas empregadas já estavam no corredor para entenderem o motivo de tamanho alvoroço, e vendo o caos que estava se formando, Mikoto tomou as rédeas da situação.

- Fugaku, chame um médico imediatamente – falou para o marido, que em segundos já estava subindo as escadas em direção ao escritório a fim de procurar o telefone do médico da família.

- Itachi e Mizuho, vamos levá-la para um quarto lá em cima – disse e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por Itachi que ainda carregava a jovem nos braços e logo em seguida vinha Mizuho, que estava com uma expressão de pura preocupação. Mikoto abriu a porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes e deu passagem para Itachi, que depositou delicadamente a jovem de cabelos rosa sobre a cama e se afastou da mesma, deixando que Mizuho se sentasse ao lado da filha.

* * *

><p>Finalmente chegou o quarto capítulo! hahahaha<br>Amores, me desculpem pela demora, mas esses dias foram meio tumultuados e não deu mesmo para postar antes! =/  
>Finalmente tivemos um pouco mais do Sasuke! \o  
>E o Itachi então, bastante observador, não é mesmo?<br>Espero que vocês tenham gostado! :)  
>Aguardo ansiosamente por Reviews, comentando o que vocês acharam da fic, se gostaram ou se odiaram, critícas, sugestões e ideias!<p>

**Aimi:** Muito obrigada pela review meu bem! Ah, ainda bem que você continuou a ler, não é mesmo? Espero que você continue lendo e apreciando cada vez mais a fic! :) Beijinhos lindinha!

Beijinhos e até a próxima! :)  
>Nath Bittencourt.<p> 


End file.
